Lost Faith
by Sunstarlover13
Summary: Sari and Bumblebee when he said something that hurts Sari's feeling and now is trying to fix it with the help of Rodimus team, the Elite Guard, and the earth bound Autobots.
1. Pets

_**Chapter 1**_

"**Sari come on lets go to the park!" Bumblebee yelled.**

**"Hold on Bumblebee I am trying to eat my breakfast I will come in a minute and is the others with you," Sari asked.**

**"Yes and ok," Bumblebee answered.**

**After Sari ate her breakfast she ran downstairs and outside to Bumblebee and the others only to be stopped by the Elite Guard.**

**"What the hey you move out of my...," Sari stopped in mid sentence when Jetfire and Jetstorm turned.**

**"Sari?" Jetfire and Jetstorm said together.**

**"Hey guys can I get through so I can see Bumblebee?" Sari asked quickly.**

**They nodded and moved once she passed them they started to follow her.**

**"Hey Bumblebee why are the jettwins here?" Sari asked hugging Bumblebee and the others.**

**"Why don't you ask the Elite Guard members behind you," repiled Prowl.**

**She turned to see the Elite Guard behind her.**

**"Ultra Magnus why are you guys here?" Sari asked.**

**"We decided it would be nice to come see the girl that these guys usually talked about and we also want to apoligize for being me to your kind," Ultra Magnus replied looking down at her.**

**"Ok well now that we are not enemys now do you all want to go to the park?" Sari asked looking at the Elite Guard, Rodimus team, and Optimus team.**

**They nodded and transformed.**

**Sari got on top of Prowl and turned to see the new Autobots were following along with Blurr.**

**When they got there Sari ran to the swings and brought some people over to meet the Autobots.**

**"These are some of my friends from school their names are Alexis, Rad, Koji, Carlos, Billy, Fred, and Daniel," replied Sari.**

**"Hey Sari whats up?" all of the others asked.**

**"Nothing much," replied Sari.**

**"Lets go swing on those swings over there," Alexis said.**

**The others kids nodded their heads quickly and ran to the swings.**

**After Sari jumped out of her swing she seen a kitten walk towards them along with more kittens and then puppies came.**

**"Aww their so cute," exclaimed Alexis.**

**"Kids what are you doing?" Prowl asked coming over to them with Jazz.**

**When they seen the kittens and puppies they stopped talking.**

**"Can I keep them?" Sari asked.**

**"Ya because me and the others can't take home any animals," Alexis said.**

**"Ask Optimus, Rodimus, and Ultra Magnus," Prowl said.**

**At the sound of their names them along with the other Autobots came.**

**"Can I keep them because the others can't and they could get put to sleep?" Sari asked looking at Optimus, Rodimus, and Ultra Magnus then at the animals.**

**They nodded and the kids all cheered.**


	2. Argument

_**Chapter 2**_

**"Sari why don't you stop acting like a hopeless sparkling because you are now driving me crazy!" Bumblebee yelled.**

**"Why don't you?" Sari yelled at Bumblebee back.**

**"Maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" Bumblebee snarled.**

**"Fine," Sari stated then ran off to her room crying.**

**Bumblebee turned around to see the others behind him glaring.**

**"What it is not my fault she was acting like a stupid sparkling," Bumblebee grumbled.**

**"Ya well you probaly made Sari mad enough to not trust us anymore," Ratchet said looking at Bumblebee then to where Sari disappeared.**

**"Why don't you go and check on her," Rodimus said looking at Ironhide.**

**"Yes sir," replied Ironhide.**

**They watched as he opened Sari's door and then a moment later Ironhide came out of her room soaking wet.**

**"She didn't take the apology well right?" Blurr asked looking at his body.**

**"What is it Sari use to say 'well no duh' and she had the odasity to throw water on top of me," Ironhide replied.**

**The next week later they told Bumblebee to apologize for what he said.**


	3. Apologies

**_Chapter 3_**

**"Sari may I please come speake to you?" Bumblebee asked.**

**"What do you want," cried Sari.**

**"I just want to apologize," Bumblebee said.**

**"Ok then apologize," replied Sari opening the door.**

**"I am so sorry for saying all those things to you," Bumblebee muttered under his breath.**

**"Louder," Sari said.**

**"I am so sorry for saying all those things to you," Bumblebee yelled.**

**"I am sorry but apology not excepted," replied Sari.**

**"What?" exclaimed Bumblebee.**

**"It will take a while for me to forgive you I don't believe you are sorry for what you said to me yesterday," replied Sari.**

**"But I...," Bumbebee began only to get cut off by Sari.**

**"No I don't care,"replied Sari shuting the door.**

**Bumblebee sighed sadly then walked away to the living room where everybody was standing there watching him.**


	4. Fight with Decepticons and Forgiveness

**_Chapter 4_**

**"Team lets roll out the Decepticons are attacking the city again," ordered Optimus, Rodimus, and Ultra Magnus.**

**"Yes sirs," the others said.**

**"Wait can I come please," asked Sari.**

**"Ya sure hop in," the jettwin Jetfire said.**

**After they got there everything was almost in ruins.**

**"Oh no," Sari said as the Decepitcons came over to them.**

**"Sari go into that allyway and then after the fight if any of us are injured come heal us," Ultra Magnus said after Sari got out.**

**She ran to the nearess allyway.**

**After the battle Sari ran over to the injured bots and healed them with her key.**

**When she finished healing them they went back to the base.**

**"Bumblebee are you ok?" Sari asked.**

**"Yes I am fine and thank you for saving me Sari," Bumblebee replied.**

**"Hey can we be friends now and I forgive you about the things you said to me," Sari said looking up at Bumblebee.**

**"Yes we can and thank you," Bumblebee replied.**

**As they walked out of Bumblebee's room Bumblebee was telling her joke and she laughed at them even as they got into the living room not realizing the others were standing there watching them with smiles on their face, even Sentinal was smiling at the two best friends.**


	5. Argument again and Death

**_Chapter 5_**

**"Sari I hate you, you are acting like a little sparkling!" Bumblebee yelled.**

**"No you are!" Sari snarled back.**

**"Fine I wish you would just die!" Bumblebee yelled.**

**"Fine then kill me or let the Decepticons kill me!" Sari yelled.**

**They were back at it again because the other Autobots were gone on patrol.**

**He grabbed Sari and started to crush her.**

**"Oooo instead of crushing you I will trow you off the roof and onto the ground hard," snarled Bumblebee.**

**He took her into her room and threw her out the window.**

**He watched as Sari hit the ground with a thud.**

**After a while the others came back.**

**"Hey Bumblebee were is Sari at?" Hot Shot asked.**

**"I don't know lets go check," replied Bumblebee.**

**When they entered Sari's room they seen that her window was broken they ran to the window to find Sari lying in a pool of her own blood.**

**"SARI!" all the Autobots yelled.**

**They ran outside to see her all broken.**

**"Sari are you ok can you hear me," asked a confused and greiving Ratchet.**

**"She is gone," cried Blurr.**

**"How do you know?" Red Alert asked.**

**"Because I could have heard her heart beating," replied Blurr.**

**"He is right Sari is dead," Ratchet said looking down at his 8 year old friend.**

**"Whoever done this to her will die," snarled Bulkhead.**

**"Or I could throw whoever it was in the brig and let that bot rust," Ultra Magnus said looking down at the 8 year old girl that could have probaly gone to Cybertron and let the other Autobots know she is no harm.**


	6. Haunting

**_Chapter 6 _**

_**"Bumblebee why did you do it Bumblebee why?" a little glowing girl said.**_

******"Sari I am so sorry for what I did to you please don't hurt me," Bumblebee said scared.**

**_"But why did you do it?" Sari's spirit asked._**

**"Because I was mad and my anger controlled me I am so sorry," explained Bumblebee.**

**_"It's ok you will know when I am there because you will see me, hear me, and feel my prescence," Sari explained then disappeared._**

**The next day the Autobots were battling the Decepticons again and Bumblebee felt the presence of Sari he also heard her and seen her standing next to him.**

**__****"Make sure you go for Lugnut's legs then bowl him over," Sari said.**

******Bumblebee nodded and bolted for Lugnut's legs and then bowled him over like Sari said.**

**After he got rid of Lugnut he realized the other Decepticons had left.**

_"I wonder if I am going to see Sari again," thought Bumblebee._

_**"You will see me in your dreams and in the real world again," Sari replied to Bumblebee's thought.**_

******"I miss you Sari I always will," Bumblebee mourned in a soft voice.**

**_"I will miss you to Bumblebee," Sari said._**

******After the fight all the teams went home for some energon and to get repaired.**

**That night after the battle Bumblebee had a dream.**


	7. The Dream

**_Chapter 7_**

**In Bumblebee's dream.**

**When Bumblebee woke up he was in a green grassy field full of wild flowers. When he looked over to his right he seen nothing then he looked to his left and found nothing then he looked right in front of him and that is when a figure came into his sight range.**

**"Sari is that you?" Bumblebee asked.**

**_"Yes Bumblebee it is me," replied Sari._**

******"Oh Sari I missed you so so much," said Bumblebee in a hysteric voice.**

**_"I missed you to Bumblebee," said Sari in a calm soothing voice._**

**"How are you doing these days in heaven?" Bumblebee asked.**

**_"I am not in heaven yet my spirit is stuck on Earth still and you will soon tell the others that you can see me then I will show up in front of you and the others and they won't think your crazy," Sari explained._**

**"They probaly will think that and thank you Sari for all the help even after I did kill you," Bumblebee said.**

**_"You are welcome Bumblebee and yeah they will," Sari said._**

******"Ok see you in the real world," Bumblebee said.**

**_"Ok bye Bumblebee," Sari said._**

**After that everything started to fade and Bumblebee felt someone trying to wake him up.**


	8. Confessions and Showing

**_Chapter 8_**

**When Bumblebee woke up he seen Sari standing over him.**

**_"Wake up sleepy head time to confess on what you did and to show that I am here with you." Sari said in a happy tone._**

******Bumblebee sighed and got up when he exitted out of his room he seen the rest of his crew looking at data pads or the tv he also seen Prowl mediating in the coner of the room where Sari use to sit when she got mad or was thinking.**

**"Hey?" Optimus asked.**

**"Sari is dead because if me and now I keep seeing her spirit even in my sleep," confessed Bumblebee.**

**"What did you do to kill her Bumblebee?" asked Prowl.**

**"I got mad at her and we had a fight and I threw out the window," said Bumblebee sadly.**

**"YOU WHAT!" yelled the team.**

**"Sari is here with us," Bumblebee said.**

**"Ya right stop playing those stupid games she is dead and never coming back you are a liar and a traitor we should send you to Cybertron and be put in the brig for what you done to her," Ratchet said.**

**_Sari showed up in front of them when they were crowding Bumblebee in a corner._**

**_"Hey motorheads knock it off he is speaking the truth, see," Sari said getting in front of them._**

**"When did you get here Sari and why are you here at all protecting the one that killed you," Prowl asked amazed.**

**_"Because I am his guardian angel," Sari replied walking over to Bumblebee and standing next to him._**


End file.
